As wireless technology becomes more prevalent in the marketplace, product manufacturers are creating audio players that use the wireless technology to play digital music. Increasingly, consumers are interested in purchasing audio players that can not only play digital music wirelessly, but can also do so throughout an entire area, such as, an office or a house, etc. As such, audio equipment manufacturers require innovative ways to create audio products that fit different consumer lifestyles and products and that are affordable to consumers.